Fujiwara's Ultimate Fantasy
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Executive Committee fic. An Afternoon alone with Katsuragi yeilds unexpected results For poor Fujisaki. Hints of KubotaXFuji, KubotaXToki, and KatsuXFuji if you squint really hard. Humor, Yaoi.


Wild Adapter Fic

I have nothing to say before this fic, just that since I watched the anime version (yes, there is one) of Wild Adapter (and no, I haven't read the manga, I'll get around to it eventually.) this idea has been trapped in my skull, and the only way to get ideas outta there, is to let them seep on down to my fingers and animate them like little fleshy puppets.

shudder

Okay, I hate puppets…

Oh, I think this is relevant, but this takes place during Executive Committee. Since the WA manga is placed later in their lives.

Title: Fujiwara's Ultimate Fantasy.

Pairing: FujiwaraXKubota, no really, why isn't there more of this? So far I've only found one… Also

there's mentioning of KuboXToki and KatsuXFuji, fun stuff.

Rating: T-M, not horribly explicit.

Warning: mentions of fictional sex.

Rant Space: really!! There's nothing wrong with me!! I just want to get this over with!! It's driving me batty having this idea cackle around my brain!!

Chapter 1: Why Do I Tell You Anything?!

"Oi, get drinks." Katsuragi ordered, holding up a 100 yen bill, Fuji sighing.

"huh? Oh um, hai." Fuji nodded and stood, taking the bill from her hand. She sighed.

"hey, by the way, have to seen any of the others?"

"eh, no, Kubota and Tokitou left though, I saw them climb over the fence." Fuji said, pointing towards the

window.

"and you just let them go?!" she scowled, him blushing.

"well, I was kinda following them without permission…" he muttered.

"stalking." Katsuragi input, Fujiwara looking over at her angrily.

"eh?! No! following without permission! Stalking's illegal!" he corrected, her grinning.

"stalker…" she smirked and he glared.

"shut up!" he yelled, whining just a little.

"forget the drinks, if we're alone we should do something sleazy." Katsuragi smiled and drug him over, Fujiwara going red.

"EH?! But I'm--" he started, her setting him in the chair beside her and holding up a case of Copic markers.

"lets make a yaoi manga." she grinned evilly.

"o-oh…" Fujiwara blushed.

"oh, you thought I was hitting on you! Ha!" Katsuragi laughed and Fuji sighed.

"you don't have to make me sound so pathetic…" he grumbled.

"okay! So basically, just between us, what's the dirtiest thing you wanna do to Kubota?!" she asked, picking a pencil out of her case and grabbing a stack of paper.

"eh… the dirtiest?" Fuji asked, going a little pink.

"yeah, the most perverse filthy thing!" Katsuragi asked, a bright innocent smile on her face and Fujiwara banged his head down against the table.

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU SMILE LIKE THAT AND ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT AT THE SAME TIME?!" he yelled, gripping hard onto his pants under the table.

"huh? Oh just tell me!" she growled, grabbing his ponytail and banging his head on the table for him.

"eh… well…" Fujiwara started.

--

"_Kubota-sempai…" Fuji whispered, dragging nails over the older man's skin, biting softly at his neck._

"_Fuji… anyone could see… we shouldn't…" Kubo rumbled, lifting his hips up into the boy, Fuji taking down his hair and letting it trail over the other boy's chest, the gravel digging into his hands from the _

_rooftop._

"_it's okay…" he whispered, leaning down, laving licks and kisses down the boy's chest, Kubota's hands twisted in his hair, urging him downwards and Fuji complied, taking the boy's length into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip before moving his tongue down the boy's shaft._

"_Fu… Fuji… damn…" Kubota panted, lifting his hips up into Fujiwara's mouth, the boy eagerly taking more of him in and letting a soft moan vibrate over the sensitive flesh. "so good Fuji…"_

--

"something like that…" Fujiwara muttered, Katsuragi gaping at him.

"on the roof?" she asked and he went red.

"eh… yeah, well, that's what I was thinking last week when he was sitting up there alone. Up until Tokitou barged up…" Fujiwara grumbled.

"okay, okay, but that's the type of thing for later in a story… and for some reason I thought you'd be the whips and chains type…" Katsuragi muttered.

"eh, no I'm not into bondage… well maybe… but not tying him up…" Fujiwara blushed.

"oh no, I think I could work with tying you up." she grinned and Fujiwara's eyes went dinner plate size.

--

"_n-no more…" Fuji panted hard, Kubota's hands sliding up a sweat slicked back._

"_now, now, don't be so reluctant." Kubota chuckled, pulling back on his hips and drawing the ropes _

_holding his wrists tighter._

"_a-ah… Kubo-san!!" Fuji let out a high noise and Kubo--_

--

"no! Stop that!! I'm not a girl!!" Fuji objected and blushed. "plus, I'd be willing, none of that reluctant

shy crap that josei manga-ka pull."

"hmm? Really? Not even a little?" she frowned.

"no way! I love Kubota-sempai! Even if he did want to tie me up I'd be grateful!" Fuji yelled, Katsuragi gaping a little then growing a sweat drop.

"a-ah… the depth of your obsession was a little harder to grasp before…" she muttered, Fuji frowning.

"love, depth of love!" Fuji insisted, Katsuragi's sweat drop growing.

"yeeeeah…" she muttered and crossed out the potential story arc. "okay, so..."

--

_The book slipped from Kubota's fingers and slitted eyes glanced back to the boy holding onto his sleeve._

"_you… you don't love me do you?" he muttered and Kubota's eyes went wider._

"_Fuji-chan…" Kubota muttered and Fujiwara looked away._

"_no. I understand, Tokitou-san is very important to you and--" he started only to have his chin gripped _

_roughly and his lips covered. Elation filled the boy's chest and his arms lifted up around Kubota's neck, holding their lips together._

_Kubota pulled his lips away and looked down into Cerulean eyes and said--_

"what are you two doing?"

Fujiwara and Katsuragi both fell out of their chairs and looked up at Kubota and Tokitou standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all Kubota-sempai!!" Fujiwara gathered the scribbles together and Katsuragi

laughed nervously.

"of course not! Just doodling." she grinned and tucked the case of pens and markers away. Kubota loomed over Fujiwara who blushed and flinched, holding the rough draft pictures to his chest.

"doodles of?" he asked and Fujiwara eep'ed.

"you're so nosey!" Katsuragi accused and snatched the manga pages form Fujiwara. "like it's any of your business what me and Fuji-chan do when no one else is around!"

"Ka-Katsuragi-san?" Fujiwara gaped.

"c'mon Fuji-chan, lets go." she grabbed his hand and drug him off out the door. Kubota was left with a curious expression and Tokitou was left scowling.

Fujiwara frowned at their hands and opened his mouth only to have Katsuragi give him a grin.

"hey, now we might be able to manage a jealousy arc, ne?"

"h-hai Katsuragi-san." Fujiwara sighed defeatedly and back in the council room Kubota leaned down and picked up a page with a big X over the picture.

"Hmm, Katsuragi's proportioning is a bit off."

"eh?" Tokitou looked over his arm and frowned. "what's she thinking, you're way bigger than that."

"ah, don't fault her lack of imagination." Kubota chuckled and folded the page, tucking it in a pocket then frowning. "hey Tokitou, I believe the chairman just ran off to do illicit things with Fujiwara-kun, what does

that leave us to do?"

Tokitou grew a grin and lifted an eyebrow at Kubota who chuckled.

"I should have thought that much."

End.

Thank god!! It's out of my brain! Now I can rest easy!!

It was also incredibly fun to write.


End file.
